Breathe Me
by JackValentine
Summary: Be my friend, hold me. Wrap me up, unfold me. I am small. I'm needy... Warm me up and breathe me.


**TITLE: **Breathe Me

**AUTHOR: **JackValentine

**BETA: **residentreject619

**PAIRING: **Mike "The Miz" Mizanin/Kevin "Alex Riley" Kiley

**RATING: **PG-13

**GENRE:** Romance

**SIZE: **Mini

**WARNINGS: **None

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This time the Author's note is big. But it's only the second time I torture you with the huge Author's note, so bear with me please! X)

1. I couldn't identify the genre. It starts like fluff, but finishes like angst. So I decided to call it romance! xD

2. This "almost-kiss" I borrowed from Jack and Ianto, their final scene. If you know who they are, then you will be able to picture this kiss perfectly. If not, well, just use your imagination x)

3. I strongly recommend you to listen to _Sia – Breathe Me_ while reading. Or at least read the lyrics :)

Help, I have done it again

I have been here many times before

Hurt myself again today

And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame

Be my friend

Hold me, wrap me up

Unfold me

I am small

I'm needy

Warm me up

And breathe me

Ouch I have lost myself again

Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,

Yeah I think that I might break

Lost myself again and I feel unsafe

Be my friend

Hold me, wrap me up

Unfold me

I am small

I'm needy

Warm me up

And breathe me

**DISCLAIMER: **Do not own the guys (I wish I did ^^)

Miz woke up as he heard the sound of the footsteps near the bed. The other man seemed to try not to make much noise, but was barely successful.

- Kev, where are you going?

The sleepy voice in the dark room made Kiley stop. Kevin sighed as he realized that he failed at being quiet.

- Back to my room.

- Don't go.

Mike knew, that his demand was pretty pointless as well as he knew that Kevin would definitely leave. Just like he did every night they spent together. Not because Kiley wanted to go, but just in order to keep it _safe_ and reliably concealed from the others.

But now Mizanin wanted to win some time. That's why he contrived this game. And Kevin agreed to play it.

Kiley approached the bed and kneeled beside it. Now their faces were only a couple of inches away from one another.

- You know that I have to, Mikey, - Kevin whispered.

Despite that the room was completely dark, they were looking right into each other's eyes. And A-Ry was pretty sure he could make out the sparks in the darkness.

- Yea… I know… - Mike whispered, not finding any other words.

Miz reached out for Kevin and stroked his face blindly. Kiley moved a little closer and cupped his lover's face, overhanging above him and still looking into his eyes inseparably.

Then Kevin finally broke the eye-lock and lowered his head a little, closing his eyes. He slowly caressed Mike's chin with his lips, only slightly touching his lover's skin, but still sending goosebumps all over Miz's body. Moving his mouth up Mizanin's face, Kevin finally reached the other man's slightly opened lips. Mike was breathing slowly, but deeply, his hot breath scorching his lover's face.

Suddenly Kiley felt his heartbeat fastening and gasped for air spastically. The next second he already covered Mike's desirous opened mouth with his. It was barely even a kiss, but it was so tempting, so seductive, that it made Mizanin eager for more. Miz buried his fingers in Kiley's short stiff hair and pulled his head closer, mashing him into a deep, wet kiss, clenching and pulling Kevin's shag to the point of pain.

But suddenly Kiley pulled away and broke the kiss.

- Mikey… I have to go… - he muttered, his breath even more sensible on Miz's wet lips.

- I love you, - Mike whispered.

- I love you too, - answered Kevin, refusing to look into his lover's eyes, because he knew, that it would make him want to stay even more.

Kiley got up from his knees quickly, grabbed his hoodie and walked out, closing the door with a quiet snap.

Miz moved to the other side of the bed, burying his face in the sheets, and punched the pillow with a moan of the hollow anger. He couldn't fight a feeling… It seemed to him that he still felt Kevin's breath on his lips.


End file.
